ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Of Possum and T-Rex
"Of Possum and T-Rex" is a 2018 American adult 3D computed-animated adventure romantic fantasy comedy film directed by Nicholas Stoller and Galen T.Chu and written by Nicholas Stoller Adam Sandler and Allen Covert. It stars the voices of Drew Barrymore, Adam Sandler, Keegan Michael-Key, Seth MacFarlane, John Malkovich, Elizabeth Banks, Steve Buscemi, Jordan Peele, Christopher Walken, Sanaa Lathan, Jenny Slate, and Jason Bateman. It is the First CGI animated film to be Rated PG-13 by the MPAA. A spoof of Adam Sandler movies and Disney films, it follows a possum named Eileen, who wants more than her everyday life style, But her father, Ray, has been captured by a giant T-Rex who was cursed by a spell. In the house, Eileen meets Lloyd, a carefree bat who was transformed into an alligator. Larry, a bear who's so uptight and humble that later turned into an otter. Kelly, a loving lioness who cares for her son, Gunther. But while Eileen was in the T-Rex's home, an evil cockatoo, Flynn, is plotting to seek Eileen's hand in marriage. Voice casts: * Drew Barrymore as Eileen Possumton, a possum who works as a waitress and is daughter of Ray Possumton and mother of three children, Ben, Clara, and Roger * Adam Sandler as Fred, a rabbit who was cursed by a spell as a giant tyrannosaurus rex * Seth MacFarlane as Flynn, an evil, handsome cockatoo who wants to seek Eileen's hand in marriage * Keegan Michael-Key as Lloyd, a carefree, fun-loving bat who was transformed as an alligator * John Malkovich as Larry, an uptight, humble bear who was transformed into an otter * Elizabeth Banks as Kelly, a loving rabbit who cares for her son, Gunther, she was transformed into a lioness * Christopher Walken as Ray Possumton, his occupation is a scientist who found a cure for cancer, he is also the father of Eileen, and the grandfather of Ben, Clara, and Roger * Steve Buscemi as Ricky, a clever lizard who is friends with Flynn and Eric * Jordan Peele as Eric "Prince", a dim-witted elephant who is friends with Flynn and Ricky * Jenny Slate as Danielle, a sexy and sassy bat who was transformed into an alligator, and the love interest of Lloyd * Sanaa Lathan as Alice, a sexy, but headstrong macaw who is in love with Paul and transformed into a viper * Jason Bateman as Paul, a funny, humble macaw who is in love with Alice and transformed into a python * Frank Welker as Squirt, the house dog and was transformed into a turtle Production * On November 8th, 2017, the Sony Pictures ImageWorks company began production until February 23rd * Originally, Larry was gonna be a black bear who is very fun-loving like Baloo from "The Jungle Book", but apparently his design looked a little racist and Larry became a grizzly bear. * Voice actors like Bruce Willis, Benedict Cumberbatch, and Rob Riggle was gonna voice Flynn, but Seth MacFarlane came an aced the audition. Release * The movie was gonna be release on July 6th, 2018, but it was moved to October 10th, 2018 due to the release of "Ant-Man and the Wasp", "Hotel Transylvania 3", and "Mission Impossible 6"